


employee of the decade

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess?, or injuries i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: for an ask prompt from my tumblr: "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Kisaobi. Angst and comfort maybe?
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tumblr Stuff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	employee of the decade

Obito has been having a bad day. Well really, he’s been having a bad life, but this is an especially bad day. His brain feels like it’s been ping-ponged back and forth in his skull. His artificial right arm was destroyed. On the upside Zetsu is dead, the plan isn’t completely ruined even if it needs major re-working, Kisame wasn’t really hurt in the fight, and Obito’ll probably survive. Overall, it’s at most the third worst day he’s ever had, but probably closer to the seventh.

“Boss,” Kisame frets, approaching from the other side of the improvised battlefield, “are you okay?”

The sharp sound of the concern in his voice pulls Obito back from the edge of unconsciousness. He forces his eyes open and gives a weak moan. Kisame’s hands probe carefully at his head, before moving on to inspect Obito’s other wounds.

“You’ve got a pretty nasty concussion boss,” he informs him, “but other than that and the arm you’re looking fine.”

He attempts to get up but finds being concussed isn’t great for balance. However, he’s caught before he can hit the ground. Kisame shifts his hold where he hurried to catch him and lifts him off the ground entirely into what Obito refuses to refer to, even mentally, as a princess carry.

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Kisame promises, “Just don’t fall asleep for a while.”

“I won’t,” Obito manages to groggily reply. Being carried in his arms feels kind of nice though. It’s not really helping him stay awake.

“Of course not,” he grins. Some of the tension in his shoulders loosens at hearing Obito finally speak. “Don’t blame me for fussing some boss, it’s only because I care,” he adds. Kisame begins moving then, rapidly putting distance between them and the battlefield. Add to the list that Kisame wasn’t hurt _and_ is sticking around. Maybe this is only the twelfth worst day.

“Wouldn’t dare,” he slurs. The speed creates a bracing artificial wind, which at least is helping keep him awake. After a short pause, he continues, “Care about you too. A lot.”

Obito is willing to say, as basically an expert on the matter, that being carried to safety by a teammate is much better than being left behind, no matter the extenuating circumstances. Even concussed he’s not willing to say it out loud yet, but he will admit to himself that he is _perhaps_ a bit in love with Kisame.


End file.
